Devoir de grandir
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Ce n'était plus la joie ou la colère qui brillait dans leurs yeux, c'était le désespoir. Le désespoir de devoir faire quelque chose d'impardonnable pour survivre. Le désespoir de se faire du mal, de gâcher une querelle d'enfant et de la transformer en quelque chose de douloureux. Après tout... ils n'étaient que des enfants... des enfants qui devaient grandir.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre :** Devoir de grandir

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **Ce n'était plus la joie ou la colère qui brillait dans leurs yeux, c'était le désespoir. Le désespoir de devoir faire quelque chose d'impardonnable pour survivre. Le désespoir de se faire du mal, de gâcher une querelle d'enfant et de la transformer en quelque chose de douloureux. Après tout... ils n'étaient que des enfants... des enfants qui devaient grandir aujourd'hui.

**Beta : **Lili

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Commencé (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Haru est en train de l'écrire_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1100 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Brusquement, Harry se redressa dans son lit en sueur, retenant un hurlement en se mordant violemment la main. Bientôt, celle-ci fut recouverte de sang tandis que les yeux du Gryffondor commençaient doucement mais sûrement à se remplir de larmes contenues. Perdu, il sentit pour la première fois depuis des mois les larmes couler sur ses joues creuses.

Lorsque les images de la vision revinrent dans son esprit, le brun pensa à ses premières années dans cette école de sorcellerie. Ces premières années où lui et Malfoy ne faisaient que s'insulter au détour d'un couloir, se regarder méchamment ou tourner l'autre en ridicule. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Aujourd'hui, les insultes étaient devenues des sortilèges de magie noire et les regards noirs avaient disparu. Tout simplement parce que la haine ne venait plus d'eux deux, mais de cette guerre dévastatrice, de Voldemort, de Lucius Malfoy. Et finalement, l'intérêt de leurs « enfantillages » avait disparu, consumé par les morts et les larmes. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy n'étaient plus, aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus le sauveur et le mangemort.

Alors le rouge et or pleura, sa main ensanglantée sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il pleura face à la douleur de son ennemi qui venait de recevoir la marque, il pleura parce que les enfants qu'ils étaient avaient disparu, avaient été tué par des adultes. Il pleura parce que peut-être qu'un jour, Harry devra tuer Draco et Draco devra tuer Harry. Leur haine futile avait laissé place à une résignation douloureuse, à leur destin.

Toujours égaré, l'élu du monde des sorciers se leva rapidement et transforma ses vêtements avant de quitter son dortoir avec la carte des maraudeurs. Sans faire attention aux réprimandes de la Grosse Dame, Harry courut pour rattraper Malfoy avant qu'il ne rentre dans son dortoir. Le château était grand et son souffle commença bientôt à se raréfier mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant l'allure, sentant l'adrénaline envahir ses veines, le vent dans ses cheveux et ses larmes qui séchaient sur ses joues. Et finalement, il arriva vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard au moment où Malfoy allait entrer, le bras en sang.

\- Malfoy ! Hurla Harry, la respiration haletante.

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, tournant son visage vers lui. En le voyant, le brun ralentit brusquement tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Durant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient en tant que simples ennemis d'école. Puis le Gryffondor finit par prendre la parole :

\- Je te sauverai Malfoy, murmura le rouge et or en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les yeux mercure obscurcis par la douleur. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Draco afficha un faible sourire tremblant en se détournant du dortoir pour s'avancer vers sa némésis tandis que le sang continuait de s'échapper de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il finit par s'arrêter face au Gryffondor alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'expression de son rival. En effet, le blond était tellement prêt du survivant que celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Puis brusquement, Malfoy l'emprisonna dans une étreinte ferme qui avait plus de valeur que n'importe quel mot. Surpris, Harry mit un certain temps avant de refermer ses bras autour du vert et argent tandis que son angoisse nocturne commençait enfin à disparaître.

Durant ce rapprochement inattendu, l'héritier de la grande famille de Sang-Pur ne disait rien mais l'élu sentit les larmes rouler dans son cou. Et étrangement, rien que ce fait amena les larmes aux yeux d'Harry. Puis une voix rauque souffla à son oreille :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de courir après les causes perdues, pas vrai ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, le blond recula après un dernier regard et finit par rentrer dans son dortoir tandis que le brun resta là, immobile tout en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait son ennemi.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un Severus Snape le trouve et ne le colle pendant une semaine.

* * *

Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire ! Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, mais cette fanfiction traduit tellement ce que je pense lorsque je regarde Harry Potter alors j'espère que vous aussi vous le ressentirait également !

Bonne lecture


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre :** Devoir de grandir

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **Ce n'était plus la joie ou la colère qui brillait dans leurs yeux, c'était le désespoir. Le désespoir de devoir faire quelque chose d'impardonnable pour survivre. Le désespoir de se faire du mal, de gâcher une querelle d'enfant et de la transformer en quelque chose de douloureux. Après tout... ils n'étaient que des enfants... des enfants qui devaient grandir aujourd'hui.

**Beta : **Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (3000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : En cours d'écriture par JustPaulinHere_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 5 : Pas commencé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 2 : En cours (300 mots)_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : En cours (100 - 200 mots)_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : En cours (400 - 500 mots)_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Le Devoir de Grandir, chapitre 1**

* * *

Comme chaque lundi, leur journée commençait avec deux heures de potion. Habituellement, le survivant se mettait soit avec Ron, soit avec Neville lorsque le rouquin se mettait avec Hermione. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il se dépêcha de se mettre à côté de Malfoy sous l'étonnement de toute la classe. Seul le Serpentard ne sembla pas surpris et continua à sortir ses affaires comme si c'était normal qu'un Potter soit avec lui de manière volontaire. Même le professeur de Potion s'était arrêté durant quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et le regard dirigé vers eux avant de se mettre derrière son bureau. Pendant toute la durée du cours, leurs seuls échanges furent lorsque Draco lui disait comment couper, comment mélanger, comment écraser et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il ne fit aucune erreur dans la conception d'une potion. Il eut même la satisfaction de voir la grimace de Severus Snape face à son travail parfaitement réalisé.

— Vous resterez à la fin des cours, monsieur Potter, siffla le potioniste.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il observa Malfoy rangeait ses affaires pour rejoindre Blaise Zabini qui lui empoigna fermement, presque violemment, le bras, le traînant à sa suite. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la classe, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve enfin seul avec Snape. D'un coup de baguette, celui-ci ferma la porte qui claqua, faisant sursauter le survivant.

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous mijotez, Potter ? demanda l'espion en se rapprochant de son élève, menaçant.

— Rien qui ne vous concerne, professeur, répondit froidement le Gryffondor.

— Je suis votre professeur et le directeur de maison de monsieur Malfoy, cela mon concerne, rétorqua Snape tandis que sa magie commençait à s'agiter.

— Je ne suis pas mon père et Malfoy n'est pas vous, alors fichez-nous la paix, siffla le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal comme votre idiot de père l'a fait avec moi-même, s'exclama le professeur, furieux.

De rage, Harry se retourna et s'avança vers Snape et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire Quidditch, sa baguette était sous la gorge de son enseignant qui s'était immobilisé, surpris.

— Lui faire du mal ? répéta le rouge et or d'une voix glaciale. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il ait besoin de moi pour avoir mal ? Vous vous en chargez très bien, vous ! D'après les rumeurs, Malfoy serait votre filleul et pourtant vous n'avez STRICTEMENT rien fait pour l'empêcher d'être marqué. Vous êtes son parrain, vous étiez censé le protéger et vous avez échoué ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant… nous sommes que des enfants… Notre seule préoccupation devrait être les ASPICs. Mais au lieu de cela, nous sommes trop occupés à faire la guerre à votre place.

Ébahi, Severus le fixa sans rien dire, sans même le coller, sans même lui retirer le moindre point alors que Potter venait de le menacer de sa baguette. Au contraire, il le laissa sortir tandis que ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête comme s'il était dans le hall d'une église. « Vous avez échoué ! », « Nous sommes que des enfants »… La lueur qu'il avait vue dans le regard de son élève, c'était la même qu'il y avait vue dans les yeux de Lily lorsque Snape l'avait insulté de « sang-de-bourbe ». Cette même lueur de déception, de colère et presque de haine. Pour la première depuis qu'il connaissait ce sale gamin, l'image de James Potter avait disparu lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui… tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était une adolescente aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraude colériques… Et comment, par Merlin, Potter pouvait-il être au courant du marquage de Draco ? Sans doute cette mystérieuse connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Respirant difficilement, il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa robe à la recherche de son habituelle potion calmante. Lorsqu'il put enfin la boire, l'espion soupira, soulagé en sentant son cœur se calmer et sa respiration ralentir, mais il savait, il savait que les effets de cet élixir commençaient à durer moins longtemps à cause de l'accoutumance. Bientôt, il n'y aurait aucune solution pour le calmer, lui et sa magie.

— Votre matinée à l'air d'avoir mal commencé mon enfant, commenta Albus en sortant de la cheminée.

— Si vous pouviez arrêter de venir ici comme ça vous chante, cela m'arrangerait, grogna Severus, massant ses tempes. C'est ma salle de classe, pas un moulin.

— Voulez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? demanda finalement le directeur de Poudlard sans prendre la peine de répondre.

— Potter sait pour le marquage de Malfoy et m'a reproché de ne pas l'avoir aidé, souffla le potiniste en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Et c'est vrai… Je n'ai rien fait.

— Vous n'aviez pas le choix, rétorqua le vieil homme en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule malgré sa grimace de dégoût.

Ce geste qui se voulait sans nul doute réconfortant se trouvait être plus douloureux qu'un Doloris, car le réconfort d'Albus avait perdu de sa valeur depuis longtemps… depuis qu'il l'avait vu détourner les yeux lorsque Potter et sa bande le harcelaient, le maltraitaient, le torturaient, depuis qu'il l'avait vu marchander la protection de Lily… depuis que Severus avait compris que l'humanité du directeur n'existait plus. Étonnamment, peut-être que la main du survivant aurait eu un effet positif sur lui… Après tout, tout le monde connaissait la « noblesse » du Gryffondor. Cependant, il n'y avait que celle d'Albus qui ne valait même pas une mornille. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi c'était la sienne qui était sur son épaule. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

— Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire pour nous assurer une victoire. Nous avons besoin de vos renseignements pour gagner cette guerre.

— Si Potter avait été à ma place, il serait intervenu.

Et ils le savaient tous les deux parce que Potter était Potter et que Snape était prêt à tout pour venger la mort de Lily tandis que le directeur était prêt à tout pour gagner cette guerre, même si cela signifiait sacrifier son filleul.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut l'impression d'entendre de nouveau le rire enfantin de Draco lorsque celui-ci avait eu pour la première fois, un balai pour enfant. Cependant, sa mémoire semblait s'épuiser, car ses éclats enfantins furent remplacés par des hurlements et des supplications, le faisant fermer douloureusement les yeux. Si seulement il avait quelque chose… Peut-être que les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui ne saliraient pas ceux d'hier.

**XxxxX**

— Lâche-moi, siffla furieusement Draco en se débattant, le faisant aussitôt grimacer tellement la poigne était serrée.

Cependant, Blaise ne le lâcha pas, les yeux fixés fermement devant lui. Retenant un grognement de rage, il se laissa traîner jusqu'au prochain couloir où il fut brutalement poussé contre le mur.

— Explique-toi, ordonna Zabini, les yeux plissés.

— Expliquer quoi ? demanda innocemment Draco avant d'être coupé par la baguette de son camarade qui se logea douloureusement dans son cou.

— Ne joue pas aux idiots, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas sûr que le maître apprécie tes… fréquentations, ajouta Nott, haussant un élégant sourcil.

— Et je ne suis pas sûr que vos avis m'intéressent, rétorqua Malfoy, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

Le point qui percuta violemment sa mâchoire lui signala que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Mais le préfet n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il s'habituerait vite à cette douleur, autant physique que morale. Et lorsque le second coup atteignit son autre joue, il ne bougea pas, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'il espérait moqueur ou alors fou comme sa tante. Peu importe, tant que ses « camarades » ne voyaient pas son désespoir, son envie de pleurer. Le troisième coup de son « bourreau » fit violemment percuter son crâne contre le mur du château. Presque aussitôt, une douleur intense envahit son crâne, le sonnant. Oui… vivement qu'il s'y habitue, qu'il ne ressente plus rien…

— Zabini ! s'exclama rageusement une voix qui étrangement, lui semblait loin, trop loin, beaucoup trop loin pour que ce soit normal.

— Passe ton chemin, Potter, répondit froidement son camarade, une main toujours accrochée à sa chemise hors de prix, l'étranglement légèrement.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de détourner les yeux, siffla son « sauveur ». Après tout, je suis un idiot de Gryffondor, non ?

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne sembla se passer. À moins que ce soit le temps qui s'était arrêté ? Puis le bruit caractéristique de deux élèves se battant accentua violemment son mal de tête, le faisant gémir de dépit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler Potter à l'aide ou ne serait-ce que s'asseoir qu'il s'évanouit, son monde devenant entièrement noir.

**XxxxX**

— Draco ? l'appela une voix. Draco ?

Trop fatigué pour répondre, il gémit en tentant de se retourner de l'autre côté avant que les précédents évènements ne lui reviennent à l'esprit. Aussitôt, il se redressa, ou du moins, tenta, mais sa tête se mit à tourner tandis que le monde autour de lui était drôlement flou… Des mains appuyèrent fortement sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à se recoucher malgré ses maigres protestations. Il était si fatigué, il ne souhaitait que dormir… dormir définitivement.

— Dors, je veille sur toi.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, étrangement rassuré.

**XxxxX**

Le second réveil fut moins… épuisant ? douloureux ? Le monde lui paraissait clair cette fois-ci, tellement clair que Draco repéra aussitôt son sauveur qui était assis de profil, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il passait inlassablement sa propre baguette sur son torse où d'étranges marques violettes ornaient sa peau accompagnées par des cicatrices qui semblaient plus anciennes. Il y en avait tellement que le blond pourrait passer sa journée à les compter. Se reconcentrant sur Potty, il le vit tenter une nouvelle fois un sortilège de soin. Cependant, d'après l'expression de Potter, sa tentative pour se soigner lui-même avait pitoyablement échoué et avant qu'il ne réfléchisse, des mots sortirent de sa bouche :

— Je peux t'aider. Enfin… Si tu le souhaites.

Manquant de faire un arrêt cardiaque, le rouge et or se tourna vers le Serpentard, la main de sa poitrine avant de la retirer vivement sous une grimace.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne passa, Harry se contentait de le fixer la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté tandis que Draco se demandait quoi faire. Heureusement que son père avait eu la délicatesse de l'éduquer à tant soit peu à autre qu'à tuer des gens, sinon le blond se tortillerait déjà devant Potter, gêné de voir que ses yeux ne le quittaient pas.

— Je veux bien, souffla finalement l'élu du monde des sorciers en détournant les yeux, sans aucun doute mal à l'aise.

Sortant sa baguette, il la mit au-dessus du torse de son ancienne némésis, pouvant ainsi voir en plus des cicatrices, des anciennes brûlures, avant de murmurer un sortilège que son parrain lui avait appris, et ce, à plusieurs reprises.

— Je pense qu'il faudra refaire ce sortilège une fois par jour pendant une semaine pour que cela guérisse correctement.

— Merci, marmonna le brun, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Physiquement ? Oui, il se sentait définitivement mieux, la trace des coups de Blaise avait disparu. Moralement ? Légèrement. C'était… agréable que quelqu'un se préoccupe de lui. Même ses propres parents n'avaient pas pensé à le soigner après la cérémonie de marquage, le laissant retourner à Poudlard le bras en sang.

— Oui, je vais mieux.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration laissa deviner la fin de la phrase : « Grâce à toi ». Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se risqua à le signaler, préférant savourer cette… trêve ? cet instant de paix ? Ils ne savaient pas réellement ce que c'était et ce que ça signifiait, mais ils étaient bien… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy n'ouvre la bouche :

— Est-ce que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est responsable de toutes ses cicatrices ?

Le côté serein présent sur le visage de son sauveur quitta aussitôt son visage. Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, Draco pensa qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Et le vert et argent comprenait cela, lui-même n'était pas prêt à lui parler de son père, de sa tante, de son éducation… Alors il commença à se détourner pour regagner son dortoir de nouveau tendu à l'idée de revoir ses camarades. Cependant, Harry n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien :

— Non… C'est ma famille moldue.

* * *

Et voici ma nouvelle suite du jour ! J'espère que vous êtes content de voir toutes ses suites et que vous me laissez une ou deux review ! Peut-être à demain !


End file.
